Best Friends Forever Right?
by consafos
Summary: best friends to an extent.[rikusora]


Best Friends Forever Right?

Act. I

By. Whore-For-Words

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

* * *

_Well I can't regret,  
can't you just forget it?  
I started something I couldn't finish  
and if we go down,  
we go down together  
best friends means,  
well best friends means_

A boy and a girl can't be best friends it simply isn't possible they're brought up differently, the minds they don't think the same. I don't think I even like girls to be frank they whine too much, tend to want (want that too they just _want_ nothing in particular but there's always some want or another) to control you, and hardly ever have a decent personality. I think that's what draws my attention more to boys. We can just, _just_ **be**, with a boy there's a certain understanding of what is to be acknowledged and what you just **don't** talk about. Talk about how much your best friend sucks at surfing, **don't** talk about how incredibly cute it is when they fall. Talk about that one night you two stayed up all night playing video games, don't talk about how you remember when he did finally fall asleep you couldn't cause motherfucker kept **_touching_** you and that touch it _just_ it couldn't be ignored. I guess that brings us to my little problem here see with boys you just don't talk well how are you supposed to react when you fuck around with your best friend and he refuses to acknowledge it for what it is…love.

_And I've got a twenty-dollar bill  
that says you're up late night starting  
fist fights versus fences in your backyard  
Wearing your black eye like a badge of honor  
Soaking in sympathy  
from friends who never loved you  
nearly half as much as me_

We had met each other at the secret spot like usual, our spot I remember that time both of us we're in major trouble for letting those crabs out of their tanks at the grocery store. I was completely against it. It was none of our business what happened to those ugly things anyways but you ever the animal-lover begged me to help you "free the crabies".

_"Ri-ku" You just had to draw my name out with two syllables too!_

_"It is our mission to save the poor crabies escape that evil ol' fat guy what if he eats them!" Your eyes big as if you'd barley realized exactly why the crabs where at a GROCERY store._

_"Well I think that's kind of the point Sora, besides quit being such a hypocrite your mom made crab just the other day" I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it you look so cute when your miserable._

_Always have…always will._

_Big shiny tears begin to glisten on your cheeks reminding me of glitter on silk for some reason even at ten-years old I couldn't help but think you pretty if not girlish._

_"Well then I won't eat crab anymore, I won't eat anything "you pouted looking so fucking sickeningly cute I wanted to hurl._

_"You goof you have to eat if you don't you die and I don't want you to die cause then who'd play with me?" I made things up so what? What makes him think I'd ever let him die on me…_

_I'd die right along with him._

_After more thoughts of my best friend dieing and more pathetic little whines escaping your pouting lips I agreed. We "saved" the miserable little creatures and had found ourselves in quite a predicament leading us to discover our hideout_.

But that was back in the old days way back when, when our sole duty in life was to wreak havoc on the island and go one secret missions when all the grownups were asleep.

Oh how I yearn for those days…

You're here now I can hear you, your always just a little too loud gods you'd make a **horrible** stalker.

"Ay stupid ass bout time you showed up…" I breathed gods times like these I wished I'd picked up smoking at least then I'd have something to make me look cool instead of sitting here with my hair in my face.

You look scared like I'm gonna hurt you, stupid ass

I'd never hurt you.

"We need to talk." Out of breath, way to fast, you don't have to be so scared.

"Shoot." Play cool everything will ease up eventually.

Why do you look anywhere but me? It's like all of a sudden the sand has some unknown beauty no one can see but you.

Fear defiantly you look like a scared kitten. I want to console you I do. I love you Sora, but there are some things that can't be said out loud cause noise just makes it meaningless.

"Kari she…we…ya know…. and we can't…Yeahhh" You say after a moment of an obvious meaningless attempt to pull your words together.

Kari.

A girl.

This girl, Kari means we cannot, cannot…no.

No.

I swing before I even register what I'm doing luckily you know me way to well (as I know you) and move out of the way of an I assure you a brutal punch you know, you **know **how fucking pissed I am right now there is No "WE" with anyone else but me and you, me and you!

Me.

And.

You.

"Who the fuck, just who the **fuck** do you think you are Sora?" You're everything to me and all but you have no right to make me feel this…I Can't describe it my stomach is in knots, I wanna throw up and I wanna prove to you just how much I need you, just how much you need me All at the same time.

"Riku stop it!" Tears are falling from your eyes, Heaven's crying tonight. "Please just please Stop-!"

I'm moving closer to you now, grabbing you even. I'm not content with losing I'm not you.

One more night of proving to you that we belong together won't hurt right? After all this is our secret hideout, no one would notice, besides I've been needing to feel you for quite some time now…

After a moment of struggling you give in but that's always how it is with you always have to fight what is right cause baby, me and you we're right. Even as we make love we fight it's some sort of frenzied fight to the death or until we cum.

WE are right.

When all is through and your breath evens out after three attempts to make you forget stupid K- no she doesn't even have a name it's just "she", some stupid bitch who bleeds one week out of a month, some nothing trying to destroy my everything.

I look up at you your sleep-lidded eyes dazed with satisfaction the only evidence of your discomfort is the fact that you still won't look at me.

"I hate you Riku. I honestly do." Biting your bottom lip as you say so the night wind ruffling your already messy hair you've never looked so gorgeous the scratches and bruises swelling beautifully.

I kiss your forehead. "I'd kill you if you ever meant that and then I'd kill myself cause I can't live without you" I say it and I mean it. I mean it more than I ever meant anything.

I love him.

Know how you tell you parents and your friends you love them has it ever occurred to you just what the word meant you tell your parents you love them cause well, they are your parents you have to love them, with your friends it's more of a sarcastic way of being a smart ass. You don't think you just say. That's my point on how words are meaningless, fucking noise referring to what you feel but when you actually feel, when you feel what love is when you can look into that persons eyes and say " I love you" and those words seem so pointless so utterly dull compared to what you feel now that my friends that's love, and that's exactly what I feel for Sora.

"I Love you." Those words they mean shit the way I feel when I see you or hear you or smell you now that, that it's something without a word cause the word would fail in comparison to this feeling. This scary fuckin feeling

With those thoughts in mind I fall asleep and I fall asleep with that perfect being in my arms and not for the last time cause, as I've said

**We belong together**.

_Broken down in bars and bathrooms  
All I did was what I had to  
Don't believe me when I tell you  
it's just what anyone would do  
Take the time to talk about it  
Think a lot and live without it  
Don't believe me when I tell you  
it's something unforgivable..._

* * *

I_ really have no idea what I'm doing I was bored so I thought what the hell this song's always reminded me of Riku & Sora anyways by the way the lyrics belong to "There's No 'I' In Team" by the brilliant band ♥Taking Back Sunday♥ Well if you want me to finish it lemme know if not then whatever I suck as a writer obviously but if someone could do the plot cause honestly this has been in my head for I don't know how long I know it's not original or anything but still TBS and KH would be brilliant when done with actual talent +_


End file.
